Promises beyond the grave A Toshiro x Soifon - One shot
by xxIlsexChanxx
Summary: Soifon is a noble, holding a trial for noblemen to be able to ask for her hand in marriage. But what happens when Toshiro suddenly shows up?. Will they be able to make it work? Or will it be a huge disaster?. Rated T. Might be continued.


Hello everyone~ :3

I hope that you are all having a great week so far! :D

Well, it is that time again, I am back with a new story for you guys! x3 And this time it is another Toshiro x Soifon story!.

I really like that pairing and quite a few other people seem to do as well :D Although unfortunately there aren't that many fanfics about them, so I decided to make another one!.

As always I apologize beforehand if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes. (English is not my first language)

I also apologize if there is any occ-ness.

Furthermore, I do NOT own Bleach!

**Authors note!: **I know that this fanfic is stated as a one-shot but I might continue it and turn it into a longer story if enough people would like that!. So please let me know :3

~0~0~0~0~0~

There was a soft autumn breeze present as Toshito made his way through the graveyard, His white captain's coat gently swaying behind him in the wind, a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. He kept walking until he found a certain gravestone. He stopped in front of it, kneeling down and replacing the old flowers with the new ones. He then looked up, a small sad smile appearing on his face.

**Rest in piece**

**Momo Hinamori**

The gravestone read.

The short captain of the 10th division reached up, gently caressing the head of the gravestone with his hand. The same sad smile still present on his face. It had almost been a year now since the winter war had ended and he never stopped visiting her gravestone since then. "Well, today is the day that I will fulfill our promise...I just wanted to let you know that. I promise that I won't be alone...I promise..".

~0~0~**Flashback**~0~0~  
It had happened before he even knew it, Aizen had cut her down. And now her body was falling down, blood still spilling from her fresh wound.  
His eyes widened and before he even knew it his body had gone on autopilot and he was chasing after her, just in time to catch her broken form. He would land on the top of a huge building, kneeling down and wrapping the icy wings of his Bankai around them, shielding them from any unwanted enemies.

"Hinamori.." He said softly as he gently wiped some blood off of the side of her face with the sleeve of his uniform. His expression softening as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "P...Please stay with me...".

He would then reach out, gently taking one of her hands in his, it was hard for him not to gasp because of how cold her hand felt in his..oh god..

"S..Shiro...Chan.." She breathed, trying her best to speak clearly.

Toshiro shook his head frequently, tightening his grip on her hand soon after. "N-No it's okay, d-don't speak...save your strength, U-Unohana will be here soon, I..I promise".

Momo smiled, slightly shaking her head "N...No Shiro-chan...we both know that I don't..h..have much time left...".This time she almost choked on her words, some blood spilling from her mouth.

This time he couldn't keep it in anymore and tears started to fall down his face "B-But...Hina-".

He was silenced by her shaking her head. Despite the clear pain that she was in she still kept smiling. "P...Please...don't cry S..Shiro...Chan...It doesn't suit you...".

"B-But-" He tried to protest again, But she silenced him once again with a shake of her head.

She reached up, gently caressing the side of his face with her free hand, leaving a small trail of blood behind. Soon after she let her hand fall back at her side since she didn't have much strength left. "S...Shiro-Chan...Please l-listen...a..and promise me this...please don't be alone, even after I am gone, promise me that you'll g...get over me and that you'll find someone. p-please...be h..happy...you deserve it".

She would then cough loudly, causing more blood to spill. It was clear that she was having a hard time to breathe, which in return only caused his cries to worsen.

She smiled once more, weakly reaching up with her free hand and gently wiping a tear away from under his eye. "P...Please...d...don't cry..." She managed to say softly before she lowered her hand back at her side, her eyes slowly closing. Her breaths came less frequent and eventually she was gone, her body going limp, all the warmth that was left escaping her...

He could only stare in disbelief as he looked down at her now lifeless body, more tears falling down his face. "No...No,no,no,no,no,no,NO!. No!. D-Don't leave me Hinomari!, P-Please wake up!. I..I didn't even get a chance to reply...p-please...".

He then leaned down, closing his eyes as he gently put his forehead against hers. His cries now loudly escaping him, filling the silence of the now dead battlefield...  
~0~0~**End of Flashback**~0~0~

He smiled softly once again, gently caressing the head of the gravestone once more before he stood back up, brushing the dirt off of his uniform. His eyes would then show a lot of determination as he faced towards the new direction that he was going in.

He reached inside his uniform, only to fish out a lovely golden piece of paper that seemed like an invite of sorts. He briefly looked down at the paper before tightly clutching it into his fist. Crumbling it. "Right then...the time has come for me to fulfill our promise...".

~0~0~With Soifon~0~0~

She looked at herself in the mirror, only the woman who she saw didn't look like her at all. She couldn't help but sigh as she reached up and played with the loose strand of black hair that fell out of her bun and along the side of her face. The woman who was staring back at her was all dolled up, face completely covered with makeup. She looked like a doll and she hated it. But she knew she had no choice...it was part of her being a noble and part of the promise that she had to keep.

She then sighed once more, letting go of the strand of hair before turning back around, facing all of the servants who were looking at her hopefully, waiting for her to comment on her outfit. "Well, what do you think Soifon-sama?. Do you like it?" One of the servants asked, clapping her hands together in excitement.

Soifon sighed once more, brushing her bangs aside before starting to make her way towards the door. "It's fine. Now if all of this getting dolled up stuff is done then I'd like to leave. I don't want to waste any more time on this, period". And so without another word she exited her bedroom, slamming the door shut, making her way towards the servants who would escort her to the location of the event, which she hated. But she knew she had no choice.

'Noble girls don't do such things, going around anywhere on their own' She could hear one of the elders say in her mind. She cringed. She swore that she could puke. Ugh being a noble wasn't her thing at all, but a promise was a promise...and she was always a woman of her word...

~0~0~With Soifon at the location of the event~0~0~

She had recently arrived, now sitting at a long neat table in between all the elders of the Fon noble house. She sighed as she elegantly put her hands in her lap. In one way she was glad that she was all dressed up, she was unrecognizable that way. Therefore if someone she knew showed up at the event they wouldn't know that it was her. Well, most likely that is.

"Soifon-Sama are you ready? We will bring your suitors in" One of the elders asked, giving her a questioning look. Soifon nodded in response, still holding herself together elegantly.

"Right then, bring Soifon-sama her suitors in" the elderly woman said while motioning towards the guards to open up the doors. "Yes, ma'am!" The guards said before they made their way towards the door and opened it. Once the door was open one nobleman after the other entered the room, neatly standing next to each other in a row. Most of these noblemen were at least accompanied by one of their royal house members.

Soifon looked each of the noblemen up and down, They all looked so weak and unattractive, at least in her eyes. It was hard for her not to cringe, The thought of one of these men alone becoming her husband...oh kami...she would feel so embarrassed. And to make it even worse her pride as a strong woman would crumble. She didn't want to be married to a nobleman, a weak man. She wanted to be married to a warrior, someone who was her equal. But of course the change of such a person to show up here was slim to none...and she was willing to accept that. After all, This promise was more important than her own happiness.

The elderly woman who had ordered the guards to open up the doors eyed Soifon all her suitors. It seemed that everyone was here. "Alright, guards close up the doors. Everyone is here and we can start the trial now".  
"B-But ma'am-"One of the guards interrupted her. The old woman frowned, clearly looking not so pleased "What is it?. What is so important that you had to interrupt me?".

The guard swallowed nervously before pointing towards the door "B-But ma'am, someone is still coming". This caught the old woman her attention "Oh? Really? Well, let's see who it is". Everyone their gaze was now focused on the door. For as far as all of the elders knew they weren't expecting anyone else. Did they forget to write someone's name on the list?. Everyone waited patiently as the person drew closer, their footsteps becoming louder.

Once the person stepped through the door, their figure revealed by the bright light of the room, everyone gasped, looking very surprised. Well everyone but Soifon that is. Once she caught on onto his spiritual pressure she instantly knew who he was, before he had even entered the building. She expected the same of him. He must have noticed her beforehand too.

"Seems like I made it after all..." Toshiro said to himself as he eyed everyone in the room, his expression as serious as usual, even though all of the glares that he was now getting from the elders. Seems like he was unwanted here. Oh well, that was just to bad. He had an invite so they couldn't kick him out. Then they would be going against their own rules if they did that. Toshiro couldn't help but smirk inwardly. Heh. Checkmate.

The older woman frowned even more when she took notice of Toshiro his invite, gritting her teeth. She clearly was displeased but was smart enough to keep her mouth shut, Some of the other elders, however, weren't so smart and mumbled among themselves. "How can this be? we made sure to keep this event a secret from the outside world, only handing invites to nobles. How did captain Hitsugaya get his hands on one?".

Soifon frowned deeply, clearly not pleased with what she just heard. Did they betray her? Purposely keeping outsiders out when she wanted everyone to have a chance?. That wasn't a part of the deal. Soifon was angry, very angry with the elders of her household even though she didn't show it, still holding her elegance for the sake of her promise.

"Captain Hitsugaya has an invite does he not?. Therefore he has a right to take part in this trial. He fulfills all the conditions" Soifon said in a firm tone, making her point very clear. But she still held her elegance while doing so.

"B-But Soifon-sama-" One of the elders cut in as she stood up, ready to speak her mind, but Soifon cut her off right away. "He has a right to participate in this trial, end of the discussion," She said firmly, showing no sympathy for the elder. The elderly woman nodded silently before sitting back down. Soifon was the head of their noble clan, in the end, she was the only one who could produce an heir and could continue their bloodline. Her voice was the most important one. With how far they had come the elders should be happy that she even wanted to marry in the first place.

"Now, now that all of that is settled can we please start the trial?" Soifon asked, still holding her firm gaze. "Y..yes Soifon-sama..." one of the elders trailed off before ordering the guards to close the door with a wave of her hand. Once the doors where closed Soifon turned to look at Hitsugaya and send him somewhat of an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for all the trouble captain Hitsugaya, The trial should run smoothly now".

Toshiro nodded at his fellow captain, showing that he understood before he took place beside one of the noblemen in the line. The nobleman clearly were scared of him, he didn't even need to look at them to know that.

Now that everyone was here one of the elders stood up, clapping her hands to gain everyone's attention. "Alright, now that everyone is here the trial can begin. I am sure that you all know the rules but for the sake of Soifion-sama and the importance of this trial I will go over them again, so pay attention". The elderly woman coughed before continuing.

"The goal of this trial is for Soifon-sama to find a suitable husband, therefore she was allowed to choose the theme for this trial and she choose combat. You, her potential suitors will have to battle each other until there is only one person left. You can do so by using hand to hand combat or wooden swords. Choose whichever you like. Now, you will all battle at the same time, that way Soifon-sama can observe your skill better. After all, she thought that one on one combat would be too easy".

"Now then," the elderly woman said, clapping in her hands. "Let the trial begin. You can grab one of the wooden swords from over there if you'd like". The woman then turned to look at Toshiro. "I am afraid that you will have to remove your sword captain Hitsugaya or you will be disqualified". Toshiro said nothing but calmly nodded in response.

Once Toshiro had put his sword away he went to stand in the middle of the room, seemingly not interested to grab one of the wooden swords, nor did he seem fazed by all of the noblemen who were now surrounding him. It was clear that they were planning on taking him out together, the greatest threat. Well, that was just to bad for them, that wouldn't do. The short captain of the 10th division couldn't help but smirk lightly. He would put all of these nobles in their place.

One of the elders of one of the noblemen that had come too clearly noticed the short captains amusement and got clearly pissed off by it. "What's so funny?. You may be a captain but even a child like you can't take out this many men at once!".

Toshiro his smirk only grew wider. Oh these poor nobles, they clearly didn't know what a shinigami was actually capable off, let alone a captain level shinigami like him. Every shinigami would easily be able to take out all of these noblemen with their abilities, after all, shinigami were trained to fight, unlike these guys.

Toshiro simply snorted, still casually standing there like this trial was no big deal. "Clearly you don't know anything about what shinigami are actually capable of. Any shinigami would be able to take all of these guys out with their abilities. And for me, a captain it's even easier. Taking all of you out with just hand to hand combat is like child's play. I honestly think that I might be able to do it without moving from my current position".

The elder who called him out clearly got pissed off, and so did all of the nobles who were participating. Gripping their wooden swords tightly, ready to destroy the small 'kid' who just mocked them. The nervous atmosphere among the contestants from before was gone and replaced by anger. Good Toshiro thought. Now it would be a little bit amusing at least.

"Alright...begin!" Soifon called out, staring the trial. And not even a second after she had started it off all the noblemen jumped on Toshiro, ready to defeat him, yelling all kinds of silly things, trying to be intimidating. "Die!", "You'll pay for this!", "You'll regret this!", "You bastard!", "How dare you insult me?!", "I will make you regret every word!", "How dare you!", "Stupid midget!".

Toshiro simply sighed, still not moving from his spot. "I tried to warn you..." he said simply before he jumped up slightly, throwing a roundhouse kick their way, causing all of the men who previously surrounded him to fall black, crashing into the walls. All knocked out. Toshiro landed back into the ground, casually shoving his hands into his pockets as if all of this was no big deal.

All of the elders started down at the scene in shock, except for Soifon who was smirking lightly. Watching Toshiro kick the shit out of those noblemen without breaking a single sweat was very amusing. If only she could do it herself for once...

"The...the winner is captain Hitsugaya..." One of the elders said softly, still in disbelief, still frozen in shock. But Soifon didn't catch all of that. She instantly got up, making her way down and exciting the platform she sat on, making her way towards Toshiro. Toshiro turned towards her, greeting her with a slight smile of his own before bowing respectfully. Soifon returned the gesture before opening her mouth to speak.  
"I honestly didn't think that anyone that I knew would be taking this trial. But I am glad that you did. I'd rather be married to you than any of them".

This honestly surprised Toshiro a little. His reason for doing this was purely for the sake of keeping his promise to Hinamori...It wasn't like he wasn't really interested in her or marriage in general. "Really? I didn't interrupt anything?" He asked. She simply shook her head "No not at all. Don't get me wrong, It wasn't like I wanted to get married. I only did this to keep a promise to my mother". She then chuckled lightly "The fact that it turned out to be you who became my fiancee is just a huge bonus. Now I get to keep my pride at least".

Toshiro couldn't help but to chuckle as well. Their reasons for doing this were surprisingly similar. Maybe they could actually make this work. "Really? Well, that's kind of funny considering I did all of this too just to keep a promise". This spiked Soifon her interest and she raised an eyebrow, giving him a sign to continue. Toshiro didn't need to hear any words to know what she meant.

"I...I promised Hinamori that I wouldn't be alone. And since I am not really that social I thought that this was my only option...And the funny thing is that I wouldn't even have been able to be here today because of her. After all, she was the one who found this invite for me" he said honestly, admitting everything. Soifon nodded, understanding his reasons. "I understand. It must not have been easy for you".

She then reached up, gently taking both of his hands in hers, He noticed that she was clearly feeling awkward, but she still managed to keep her cool. He felt exactly the same. Romantic actions weren't things that he was familiar with either.

"Well then, in that case, I suppose that we can make this work," She said before she leaned in and awkwardly kissed him on the forehead. Toshiro couldn't help but to blush a little. But nonetheless, he smiled. "S-Soifon-sama! W-what are you doing?!" One of the elders of the fon household cut in". Soifon didn't even turn to look at her, only paying attention to her soon to be husband. "Why I am just kissing my soon to be husband, nothing wrong with that right?. It's not like I am going against the rules with the whole, no sex before marriage thing".

"B-But Soifon-sama!-" "Oh shut up and let us be" Soifon cut her off with before she reached out and grabbed Toshiro by his wrist. "Come with me. I'll take us to a place where we won't be disturbed". He simply nodded, agreeing with her decision. They still had to sort some things out and they wouldn't be able to do that with the elders constantly interrupting them in the background.

Despite the usual rules she had to obey as a noble she used her shinigami powers anyway and flash stepped with Toshito back towards the manor.

~0~0~With Soifon and Toshiro at the manor~0~0~

Entering her room through an open window and shutting the door, Making sure that no one could interrupt them. Once inside she would loosen her hair, causing her long black hair to fall down her backside. Then she would wipe all the makeup off of her face with the sleeve of her kimono, not really caring that she'd ruined the thing. Playing dress-up was never her favorite thing to do. She was a warrior, not a princess. But despite her luck, she was born a noble anyways.

Once she had somewhat 'cleansed' herself she proceeded to sit onto her bed, directly facing Toshito who was standing right in front of her. Arms crossed over his chest and his back against the wall. "So let's cut to chase. I am sure that you have quite a bit of questions for me" she said while tugging a strand of black hair behind her ear. Her voice as cold and serious as ever, but he took no offense to it. He knew that was just how she really was.

"Yes, I do. But I assume that you already know what I want to ask" He replied with, still not moving from his spot. She just sighed before opening her mouth to speak. She never really liked talking about her family and noble past but he had a right to know. He was her fiancee after all. "Well as you probably know the Fon household has served the Shihoin household for many years, it's always been that way. That's why I am allowed to keep my position as captain of the 2nd division. It's always been a part of our clan. But as the rules state, I am to keep my life as a shinigami and my life as a noble separately. That's why one of you knew that I was a noble except for Yoruichi-sama. Anyhow since I was not the only child in the household and the youngest one at that I was basically allowed to live as I wished since my older brother was the head of the clan at the time and in the progress of producing an heir. But since he died a few years back I had to take over, despite my young age. The elders wanted me to quit my position as captain and hand it over to someone else of our clan but I refused. And thanks to my position as the head of the clan it worked. Once I got older, at the age of where I was allowed to produce an heir the elders kept pressing me and so did my mom. I didn't want to marry someone I didn't like. Then some time past and my mother died...She made me promise that if I didn't find a suitable partner in that year that I would hold a trial. A trial for men to ask for my hand in marriage. And that leads us to now".

All the way through he listened carefully, paying full attention. He would have never guessed that she was noble and had such a past behind her. "Wow...I never knew that you'd experienced such things...I'm sorry for your loss". She shook her head "It is okay. I don't dwell on it anymore". She then proceeded to tap the spot beside her on her bed, signaling for him to sit down. "But that is enough about me. Now I'd like to hear from you. You mentioned something about doing this for lieutenant Hinamori?". He nodded before approaching the bed and sitting down beside her, folding his hands in his lap. "Yes, that's true..".

~0~0~**Flashback**~0~0~  
Toshiro was sitting in his office, doing Matsumoto her paperwork as usual when Hinamori entered. "Hello, Shiro-Chan! How are you doing today?" She said in her usual cheery tone of voice as she approached his desk, holding something behind her back. He didn't even look up, not paying her any mind as he kept on working. "How does it look like I'm doing?. You know how much I /love/ doing Matsumoto her paperwork and how much I /love/ to being interrupted by you" he said sarcastically. Clearly annoyed.

Momo pouted but didn't take much offense to what he had said. After all, doing Matsumoto her paperwork made him always cranky and the fact that she had rejected him recently must still be lingering on his mind. "My, Shiro-Chan how rude!. I know that I rejected you recently but that gives you no right to treat me this way!".

"Hn. Come to rub it in some more?" he simply replied with, still not looking up from his work. She sighed, still smiling slightly before speaking once more. "No that is not why I came. I came to give you this" She said happily before moving her hands away from her back and showing the golden invite to him. This time he had no choice but to look up and acknowledge her, His eyes widening slightly the moment he saw what she was holding. "W...Wha...W..Where did you get that?" he asked in disbelief, unable to take his eyes off of the beautiful golden paper.

She smiled even more before laying the piece of paper onto his desk. "Oh, it was very simple actually. I needed to bring some paperwork to captain Soifon for her to fill in, but once I reached her office she wasn't there. Don't get me wrong once I put the paperwork down I was planning on leaving but then something gold caught my attention from the corner of my eye. So when I turned around to face her desk again I saw a small piece of golden paper sticking out from her bottom drawer. Out of curiosity I picked it up and read it, planning on putting it back. But once I knew what it was about I just couldn't bring myself to put it back. It was just to perfect of an opportunity for you!".

He simply scoffed, rolling his eyes before putting his pen down "And what makes you think that I am interested in a trial to ask a noble for her hand marriage?". Momo put her hand on her hips and leaned forward, frowning some "Because Shiro-Chan you have terrible social skills! You will never find anyone this way!". He simply scoffed once again "Says you, bet-wetter Momo".

She sighed before stepping back a bit, her hands relaxing at her sides once again "You may say that now but I know that you are going to be grateful later on". He picked up his pen again, paying her no mind as he continued with his work "Yeah yeah. Now can you please leave. I'd like to finish this before midnight". She giggled lightly, making her way towards the door of his office "Hai, Hai. Whatever you say Shiro-Chan". And that was the last thing she said before she exited his office, closing the door behind her.

"And for the 1000th time Hinamori, it's captain Hitsugaya, not 'Shiro-Chan'..." He said as he looked up from his work again, not realizing that she had left. He sighed once again before going back to his work. "When will she ever learn..." He muttered softly to himself.

That event took place about a month before the winter war.  
~0~0~**End of Flashback**~0~0~

"And that's how I got that invite...and when she died in the winter war she made me promise her that I would get over her and find someone else..." He trailed off, his expression saddening somewhat. "I see..." Soifon said simply as she stared at him, clearly noticing his saddened state but she didn't really know what to do.

Eventually after sitting like that in silence for a bit Soifon reached out and awkwardly placed her hand on top of his. The sudden contact caused Toshiro to snap out of his previous state and look at her, a look of confusion plastered on his face. The moment he looked at her Soifon turned to look the other way, hiding the small blush that had appeared on her face. But despite her embarrassed state she didn't let go of his hand.  
Toshiro smiled slightly knowing that this type of contact was not easy for her, as much as it was for himself.

Maybe they really could make this work. But either way, he'd have to thank Hinamori later. This would have never been possible without her.

The end.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Phew, 5000+ words! I can't believe it!. This is the longest fanfic that I have ever written!. Oh man XD

Anyhow, Please let me know if you'd like me to continue this! :D  
I'd love to hear what you all think!.

Until next time! :)

This is Ilse-Chan singing out~

Bye bye~


End file.
